


Nothing

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during 'For The Sake Of Elena'





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _This has been floating around in my head for a while now, and wouldn't go away. I'm not sure if it works... but I'm posting it anyway!_

Our eyes meet. Our connection an almost tangible entity, and I am laid bare under your hypnotic and penetrating gaze.

I am helpless, possessed. You own me; heart, mind, body and soul, and they are all gifts that I give you willingly.

I’m not perfect, but then neither are you. We can both be selfish, angry and self-destructive, but we can also be loyal, protective and passionate.

I will fight for you until my very last breath. I will sacrifice my life for yours without as much as a second thought.

You are the reason. Without you there is nothing.


End file.
